


Tattooed!Destiel Smut: Simplicity of Beauty

by sullendean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas admire each other's tattoos while having some gr8 sex ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooed!Destiel Smut: Simplicity of Beauty

Dean's body shimmered with sweat. Cas smirked as he plunged into Dean's ass farther, his cock erected. Dean's tattoo of a gun rippled on his left side as he arched his back with pleasured agony. Cas traced it admiringly and thought about all of Dean's other tattoos. Cas pulled out and lubed up his fingers. 

"Cas. What are you doing?" Dean mumbled, face in pillow. Cas stuck his middle and fore finger into Dean's ass. He yelped a bit, but then relaxed. Cas kept his fingers moving in Dean's anus as he brushed his lips up to the tattoo of a snapped bone that curled around his defined, left hipbone. He started licking and sucking softly over the ticklish spot. Dean pushed his hips hard into the bed and grunted. Cas fumbled his fingers around in Dean's asshole until he heard Dean practically scream out a lustful moan. Cas giggled and kept rubbing his fingers over and over that spot. Dean's breath was hitching and desperate. Cas' lips made their way to the small tattoo of an exploding star right on his left ass cheek. Cas sucked softly and Dean giggled cutely. Cas started moving his fingers around in Dean's ass again and Dean stopped giggling. He howled and clutched the bed sheets. He was gasping and whimpering as Cas pushed his fingers hard against his g-spot. Dean's breath wavered and he pressed his face harder into the pillow and muffled a screech. Cas traced the wings that splayed themselves across Dean's muscular back. and sloped down his shoulders onto his biceps. Cas vigorously tickled Dean's anus and kissed each detailed feather on each wing. 

It went on for like an hour. Dean will be sore as fuck in the morning. And Cas is very pleased with himself for getting that much out of Dean. 

"You like that, Deanie?"

"Fuck yeah, Cas."


End file.
